indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Blondie
Blondie is een Amerikaanse popband, die is voortgekomen uit de Newyorkse new-wavescene. Geschiedenis Blondie wordt in 1974 in New York opgericht, waar de groep zijn invloeden in de beroemde punkrockclub CBGBs opdoet. Andy Warhol bedenkt het uiterlijk van Debbie Harry, geblondeerd en slechts gekleed in een wit t-shirt en onderbroekje. Het eerste album, getiteld Blondie, speelt sterk in op het punk-ethos. De muziek doet denken aan meidengroepen uit de jaren zestig, een soort vrouwelijke versie van de Ramones. Blondie maakt zes albums tussen 1976 en 1982, waarvan Parallel lines door velen als het hoogtepunt wordt gezien. Ze breken in 1978 door in Europa met het tweede album Plastic letters, met daarop het op de stijl van Buddy Holly geënte liedje Denis (oorspronkelijk van het jaren-zestigduo Randy and the Rainbows alias Vinni Careller en Mike Zero) dat in Nederland drie weken lang op de eerste plaats staat. "Denis" is geschreven door Neil Levenson. Het succes wordt vervolgd met Presence dear. Op het derde album Parallel lines staan hun grootste hits Picture this en Hanging on the telephone en het disco-achtige Heart of glass. Daarop volgt het album 'Eat to the Beat' (1979) met de hits 'Dreaming' en 'Atomic'. Dit album wordt opgevolgd door het wederom door Mike Chapman geproduceerde Autoamerican met de reggaecover The tide is high (oorspronkelijk van The Paragons), dat de vierde plaats haalt in Nederland. Ook maakt Blondie het eerste blanke rapnummer dat een grote hit wordt, Rapture. Nu nog worden ze zeer gewaardeerd door hun zwarte collega's, en menig artiest heeft Rapture gecoverd. De groep valt in de loop van de jaren tachtig uiteen, met bittere rechtszaken over royalty's als gevolg. Debbie Harry en haar levenspartner Chris Stein waren al die tijd de motor achter de band en de andere bandleden voelen zich door hen financieel benadeeld. Een ernstige ziekte zorgt ervoor dat Stein vanaf eind jaren tachtig helemaal niet meer muzikaal actief kan zijn, en Debbie geeft haar solocarrière op om twee jaar lang voor Stein te zorgen. Heden In 1998 maakt de groep evenwel een comeback met het album No Exit. Er wordt een wereldtournee ondernomen en men heeft een nummer 1-hit met het nummer Maria. Ze worden de eerste Amerikaanse band die in drie decennia nummer 1-hits scoort. In 1999 zijn ze de hoofdact op het Haagse Parkpop. In 2003 komt de opvolger van No exit uit, The Curse of Blondie. De single Good Boys haalt de 7de plaats in de Britse hitlijsten en wederom volgt in 2003 en 2004 een wereldtournee, waarbij ze ook drie uitverkochte concerten in Nederland geven. In 2004 komen de dvd en cd Live by request uit. Eind 2005 volgt wederom een wereldtournee en brengt de band in samenwerking met het management van The Doors een nieuwe single uit, genaamd Rapture Riders. Deze single is een mix van het alom bekende Rapture en Riders on the storm (The Doors). Ook verschijnt er een nieuwe Greatest Hits-album met dvd: Sight & Sound. Naast hun bekende hits zal dit album ook een nieuwe uitvoering van In the Flesh bevatten, een nieuwe mix van Good boys (Blow Up-remix), Rapture Riders (single-edit) en daarbij alle video's van X-offender tot Good boys. Het album wordt goud in Europa. In 2006 krijgt Blondie een plek in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Aan het eind van 2006 brengt Deborah Harry in samenwerking met Moby een nieuwe single uit: "New York, New York", dat twee wordt in de World Dance Charts. In 2007 volgt er een tour door Europa. Deborah Harry brengt het album Necessary Evil uit. In 2010 zal er een nieuw Blondie-album uitkomen. Gitarist en mederoprichter Chris Stein meldt dat Nederlands kunstenaar Chris Berens hiervoor de cover art zal verzorgen Samenstelling van de band De kern van de band wordt gevormd door: Deborah Harry, zang, Chris Stein, gitaar, Clem Burke, drums en Jimmy Destri, toetsen. Nigel Harrison is de bassist die het langst heeft meegedraaid bij Blondie, maar Frank Infante heeft er ook een tijd gespeeld. Vandaag de dag spelen bij Blondie, naast Stein, Harry, Burke en Destri: * Leigh Foxx (bas) speelde ook eind jaren tachtig en begin jaren negentig mee in de achtergrondband van Deborahs solotours. Ook speelt hij op Deborahs soloalbums Def, Dumb & Blond en Debravation. * Paul Carbonara die al een aardig tijdje gitaar meespeelt in de band. * Kevin Patrick die sinds de Phasm 8-tour de keyboards voor zijn rekening neemt. Externe links * Officiële website van Blondie Categorie:Newwaveband Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband